The crisis of fossil energy speeds up the step of the substitution of traditional energy by new energy, and the Electric energy, which is one of the clean energy, is widely used in various fields.
Presently, the electric automobile is available, which mainly uses a storage battery as the electric power carrier, such that the motor of the electric automobile is rotated under the discharging of the storage battery, the motor in turn drives the wheels to move the automobile.
The battery of the electric vehicle has a limited capacity, and thus the electric vehicle can only run for a limited mileage. Therefore it is necessary to set up charging stations on the road. However, it usually takes a long time to charge the battery, which is inconvenient for automobile users, especially for those who drive a bus mainly for passenger transportation. As a result, not only the driver's time but also the passengers' trips are delayed. It is relatively feasible to reserve fully-charged batteries in the charging stations, or to carry a spare battery in the automobile. Thus an electric automobile that needs to be charged can move forward after the battery thereof is replaced in the charging station or by the driver himself, which significantly saves the time for charging.
In the existing automobile, the battery is generally connected to the battery compartment in the automobile via bolt fixing devices, and it needs to disassemble all the bolts and fasten a new battery in the battery compartment via the bolts during the replacing of the battery. It is easier for an operator to assemble/disassemble bolts near the operator, while it is difficult for an operator to assemble/disassemble bolts away from the operator, and it is extremely inconvenient to assemble/disassemble bolts between the battery and the battery compartment, which kind of replacing manner is complicated and a long time is spent for the replacing operation.
Therefore, a technical problem needed to be solved by the person skilled in the art is how to disassemble/assemble the battery of the new energy vehicle quickly and save the time for replacing the battery.